


No, We Have Our Ups And Downs, But We’re All Very Up At The Moment

by DeadAndAlive



Series: These Songs Are For Me And You But I'd Rather Have You All For Myself [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anyways, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Harry Potter Can Sing, M/M, Queen's Music and Their Tasteful Music, Singing, Singing Harry Potter, Singing Tom Riddle, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, Song: Somebody To Love (Queen), Tom Riddle can Sing, but there's no actual magic here, cause i felt like it didn't fit that much for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: Harry panted as the song faded into a small piano playing before the song ended altogether, looking up when he heard clapping from the kitchen door. It was Tom. He had such a condescending smirk on his face that Harry didn’t know if he wanted to kiss it or slap it away.“Job well done darling. Amazing performance,” the tall fucker cooed, stopping his claps as he approached Harry who was still on the floor panting after the song. “Would you care to do it again for me?”Harry only flipped him off when Tom picked up his phone from the coffee table and took a picture of Harry kneeling, his smirk widening even more.What's more fun with spring cleaning other than singing and dancing to Queen? Tom would say something indecent but Harry doesn't care. As long as he can hear Tom's singing, Harry couldn't give more of a damn in the world.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: These Songs Are For Me And You But I'd Rather Have You All For Myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	No, We Have Our Ups And Downs, But We’re All Very Up At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is composed of three songs by Queen, including (but not to limit the band's greatness because I would gladly do all the songs if I had the chance to actually listen to them all) Somebody to Love, Bohemian Rhapsody, and Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy.
> 
> Yes, in that order.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic. Cheers.

Harry put on the radio as he cleaned the living room with a broom, sweeping the wooden floor as his lips quirked up at the solo opening coming from the radio. It was a tune from his childhood that he never lets die, ever.

“Love of my life, you've hurt me…” Harry slowly lifted the broomstick end of his broom up to his lips as he sang the lyrics, dramatically waltzing around the living room as he did so. "You've broken my heart, and now you leave me."

Harry continued singing as he cleaned the room. "Love of my life, can't you see?" Unbeknownst to him, Tom was actively listening to his performance.

He was in the kitchen, softly smirking as he heard the ever so familiar voice of Freddy Mercury and Harry as he wiped the counter. If Tom had his phone out right now, he could clearly prove that Harry had a public playlist of his top favorite Queen songs and film him at the same time. Unfortunately, he didn't and left it on the coffee table in the living room. Damn past Tom for not being able to film Harry dancing.

Instead, he joined Harry and hummed to himself the tune of the song, occasionally muttering the lyrics as he did.

"Love of my life, don't leave me," Harry sang in the other room. Tom heard a large thump on leather as he listened to Harry sing. "You've taken my love, and now desert me." Tom rolled his eyes at Harry's theatrics, that man was nothing but dramatics and sarcasm. Tom fell in love with him either way.

Harry's voice was louder this time around, practically yelling the lyrics out as he stood up from the couch. "Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back; don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me." Tom could swear he heard some groans as Harry sang, standing up from the couch as he continued singing.

There was a bit of comfortable silence during the in-between piano solo; Tom rinsing the plates out and Harry nitpicking the souvenirs from the shelves.

* * *

The song not-so quickly ended after that but Tom enjoyed his love's singing and the utter bliss in his voice as he sang the song. As he did, he sang along with Harry, but not as loud as he was. He was just savoring the song, singing it softly under his breath. Harry always said Tom had a nice voice but Tom didn't see nor hear it. All he hears is the deep baritone of his British accent as he sang softly.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." As soon as Tom heard these lyrics, he knew Harry wasn't cleaning anymore. That man grew up listening and performing this song; Tom saw the videos Sirius filmed of Harry as a kid and knew that performance rose again in Harry's subconscious. "Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and seeeee. I'm just a poor boy; I need no sympathy."

Tom swore he heard a few thumps as Harry jumped around the living room, singing these lyrics: "Because I'm easy come, easy go; little high, little low. Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me!"

Tom would deny this later when Harry would accuse him of this but he sang a bit louder than he'd intended when the next lyrics came. "Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head; pulled my trigger, now he's dead," came his deep baritone and as he sang, Tom didn't hear the small falter of Harry's voice in the other room as he heard Tom singing. "Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away."

"Mamaaaa!, ooh." Tom stopped singing as he heard Harry's voice strained as he sang the lyrics. It was like that made Tom travel to Cloud Nine when he heard that. "Didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow! Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters." Oh, the range Harry sang at that moment made Tom want to test how loud that voice could let out in other situations.

Tom shook his head; he wasn't supposed to be thinking of things like that. They still had the garden and upstairs to do and Tom would know future him wasn't keen on doing that after doing something else with his lover.

"Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go; gotta leave you all behind and face the truth." Tom swears Harry is going to be the death of him. The range Harry could handle was exquisite and was like melting chocolate to Tom's ears or even like a beautiful piano composition performed in a music hall with no other person else than Harry and Tom, echoing in the room like a hypnotizing lullaby.

"MAMAAAAA! OOOOOH," Tom finally sighed as he heard Harry sing, putting down the bowl he was washing (it had already been cleaned, after all, he was only re-washing it in case) and exited the kitchen, only to see Harry in front of the fireplace, facing the couches, kneeling and using his broom as substitute guitar. "I don't wanna die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"

Tom couldn't focus on the lyrics, only the laughing face of his lover trying to mimic the electric guitar's solo. And for a guy who practiced and played the guitar (Tom only knew the chords and sheet music, not the actual practical performance), Harry was doing good for himself. His fingers touched the broomstick like he was playing an actual guitar, the exact chords, and everything.

Tom could only watch as the guitar soon transitioned into a piano and Harry bobbed his head at each beat. "I see a little silhouetto of a man," In these lyrics, Harry's mouth formed the words but no sound came out, apparently decided that he can't hit those notes. "Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandago?"

"Thunderbolts and Lightning! Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me!"

* * *

Harry panted as the song faded into a small piano playing before the song ended altogether, looking up when he heard clapping from the kitchen door. It was Tom. He had such a condescending smirk on his face that Harry didn’t know if he wanted to kiss it or slap it away.

“Job well-done darling. Amazing performance,” the tall fucker cooed, stopping his claps as he approached Harry who was still on the floor panting after the song. “Would you care to do it again for me?”

Harry only flipped him off when Tom picked up his phone from the coffee table and took a picture of Harry kneeling, his smirk widening even more.

"Come on, darling," Tom said, offering his two hands to Harry to grab on to. "Let's get you some water. You're insufferable when you can't speak. You’re only slightly insufferable if you don’t act like you can’t do anything"

Harry huffed but Tom didn't waver at all. Instead, his gaze on Harry only strengthened as he waited for him to latch onto his arms. "Such charm, Tom," Harry teased, his own smirk coming into play as Tom's own smirk turned into him narrowing his eyes at Harry. "You talk to the headmaster with that cheek?"

The professor of the two only huffed at Harry. Harry cheekily grinned at him as he grabbed the forearms of his lover, quickly hoisted up by them.

* * *

While Harry was sitting on the kitchen island stool, nursing a warm glass of water in his hands, Tom was leaning against said kitchen island, watching Harry as they did, eyes full of mirth. When the familiar piano of another Queen song came onto the radio and, to Harry’s surprise, Tom sang along with it, leaning his head side to side with the beat. Harry's eyes widened when he heard that Tom was actually matching the upbeat tune of the song.

“I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings; be your Valentino just for you,” Tom sang, staring at Harry lovingly as he did, enjoying the blush he saw creeping up on Harry’s face. Harry hated him. “Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy! What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?” Never in a million years did Harry think he could see and hear Tom sing such an upbeat song like this. Harry would think that he’d die a thousand times over before he could even have the chance to hear Tom sing like this. The radio was in the other room so Harry could actually hear Tom singing.

“Set my alarm, turn on my charm; that's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy.” Harry snorted at the lyrics, the shock and astoundment fading off of him. "Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat. Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?" Tom pushed back at the kitchen island and stood up properly as he sang, gently removing Harry's grip on the glass he was holding and grabbing them, standing Harry up from the stool. Harry's smile widened at the gesture and let Tom guide him back towards the living room, relishing in the rare personality Tom had at the moment.

"Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love and tell me how do you feel right after all." Tom guided Harry's hands towards his shoulders as Tom's hands snake around Harry's waist, still singing the whole time. Harry wasn't singing, no siree. If he was going to relish in Tom being like this, he was doing it properly.

* * *

“I'd like for you and I to go romancing,” Tom sang, swaying the both of them to the melody of the lyrics. “Say the word, your wish is my command.”

Tom leaned down and pressed his forehead against Harry's, smiling his own smile from just seeing Harry's joyful face in front of him as he sang. "Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy! What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy? Write my letter, feel much better, and use my fancy patter on the telephone." Tom could see Harry's face light up in clear amazement and glee as he strained his voice to try and match Freddy Mercury's. He knew he couldn't do but at least he tried. The only other guy that Tom know who could do it was Brendon Urie. He wouldn't admit to Harry this, but that Brendon Urie was an icon in singing and the man's music was exquisite. Tom would rather die than admit that to anyone though.

"When I'm not with you, think of you always. I miss you," Tom sang and he quickly grabbed Harry's left hand, quickly leading his shorter lover into a small dance. "When I'm not with you, think of me always; love you, love you!"

"Hey, boy, where do you get it from?"

* * *

“Hey, boy, where did you go?”

This time Harry finally had enough of watching just Tom sing and joined in on his performance, making his solo act into a duet. It made Tom smile even more, making his dimples show even deeper. "I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school of lover boys."

"I can't believe you can actually sing upbeat songs, Tom," Harry snorted, looking up at Tom as the other mine only cheekily smiled back at him, mirroring Harry's actions earlier. "I thought you were all My Chemical Romance and 2008 Panic At The Disco."

Tom lightly laughed before answering Harry. "It's part of my charm, darling."

"What charm?"

Tom huffed but before he could answer a witty reply, the song continued on from the rift, causing him to sing those lyrics instead. “Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely.”

“(One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o'clock!)”

“I will pay the bill, you taste the wine.” Tom pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips after he sang the lyrics, successfully throwing his lover off his rhythm. “Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely-”

“-Just take me back to yours that will be fine!” Harry sent a glare to Tom as he sang, Tom only grinning even wider in reply as he kept leading their pseudo-waltz thing. "Come on and get it!"

"Ooh, love!"

"There he goes again! He's my good old-fashioned loverboy."

"Ooh, loverboy; What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?"

"Everything's all right, just hold on tight-"

"-That's because I'm a good old-fashioned-" Tom dipped Harry during his part singing, surprising Harry when he sang the background lyrics, quickly wrapping his arms around Tom's neck to keep himself from falling.

"-fashioned-"

"Loverboy!" And Tom kissed Harry. Harry groaned into the kiss and tightened his hold on Tom, deepening the kiss. Harry could feel Tom's smug smirk as they kissed. Harry brushed it off but he knew Tom wasn't getting away with it.


End file.
